Love for a Thousand Years
by ByaIchiSensei
Summary: Love is endless and knows no boundaries. Ichigo and Rukia learn this when love from two unexpected people to revealed. Will they let it slip them by or be happy with the ones that they have loved for what has felt like a thousand years? **ON SHORT HAITUS!**
1. Chapter 1

**_LISTENED TO A NEW SONG AND SUDDENLY THIS POPPED IN MY HEAD. THIS WILL BE A TWO-SHOT, MAYBE THREE! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I dont own BLEACH, as it belongs to Tite Kubo! Also, do not own the songs used in this fic! A THOUSAND YEARS & A THOUSAND YEARS Pt2 belong to Christina Perri! _**

* * *

Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo stood in front of the mirror in her room at the Shiba Manor as the servant put the final touches on the kimono that she was wearing for the dinner that night. She couldn't believe how much had changed in the last six months. The Quincy War came to an end and peace was once again happening. But Ichigo had also learned of her family past and origins. What shocked her, was that even when she learned that she was also part Quincy; no one held it against her at all. She was glad at that.

Then she turned her attention to another matter. Learning that she was from the Shiba Clan, she worked with the other Clan houses and brought the Shiba Clan back to the standing it once had. There were still some people that were against it and she knew that she had a long road ahead of her, but she was determined to make her it work for her family and newly-discovered family.

Ichigo was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her door opening. Looking up, she saw Rukia walk in, also dressed in a kimono. Both the girls' kimonos were similar in design; the only difference was the pattern and colors. Rukia's was a soft purple with white snowflakes falling down the side, and Ichigo's was a raven black with moonlight streaming down the side, which highlighted the soft pink sakuras that trailed down the side.

"Ichigo, that kimono…its absolutely gorgeous!" Rukia awed, as she sat down in the chair next to where her best friend was standing.

"Thanks, Rukes. Just wish I knew who had sent it!" Ichigo watched as the ladies finished up and tied the pink obi around her waist. Looking herself over in the mirror, she just couldn't believe how it turned out. "Whoever sent this definitely spend some money on it!"

Rukia smiled inwardly, as she knew who had sent it to her. She wasn't surprised at all when her brother had come to her the other day, requesting her help. They had gone to the 1st district, heading to the seamstress that usually did the formal kimonos for the Clan. He had told Meiko exactly what he wanted and Rukia just thought it was gorgeous. She was happy to know that her brother was finally going to tell Ichigo how he felt. She didn't even notice that Byakuya handed a note and pouch to Meiko.

Ichigo noticed that Rukia was lost in her thoughts. Picking up the barrette from her vanity, she tossed it into Rukia's lap, chuckling when she jumped. "Sorry, Rukia. You just look like you were lost," she chuckled. "Help me with my hair."

Rukia got up, grabbing the clip before it hit the floor. Taking Ichigo's long orange hair in her hands, she took the brush through it, smoothing it out as she went. Separating her hair, Rukia started to braid it through her hair, giving it a cascading look. She had learned it in the real world and loved the way a waterfall braid looked. After about 10 minutes, Rukia set the braid and intertwined the sakuras clips that Ichigo had gotten with the kimono. She grabbed her curling iron and gave quick curls to the hair that cascaded down her back. With a touch of hair spray, Rukia looked over her work. "Looks awesome! What ya think, Ichigo?"

"Looks amazing, Midget!" she smiled. Ichigo stood and smoothed out her kimono. "Guess we better get going. Dad said this dinner was at the Kuchiki Manor, something about a bigger Grand Hall."

Grabbing her friend's hand, Rukia started dragging her towards the door. "We better not be late!" The two friends laughed as they left the bedroom, neither knowing that tonight would change their lives forever.

* * *

_****A/N:: So what do you all think so far?! Think this is worth it to continue? Let me know and please dont forget to R&R!**_


	2. AN

All stories are going to a short hiatus...I am moving and will not internet for at least a month, could be loger or sonner...I dont know! I will work on getting chapters done and will update when i get back up and going! Heck, I might even take computer to work and hook up wi-fi there and update! :)

Ya'll be good, enjoy life and continue reading! Til next time!

ByaIchiSensei!


End file.
